criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
The Kiss of Death
The Kiss of Death (Case #16) is the sixteenth case of the game. Case Background The victim was Emma Ternon, who worked as an informant for Rachel Priest, but also worked as an upscale escort for Rozalina Davidov. The reason why Ternon worked two jobs was to help Priest infiltrate Greene Holdings by working as a call girl, even at the expense of poor treatment as such. Ternon was supposed to meet Priest at Walton Square, but was pushed out of a tower building window and fell to her death. The killer was a plastic surgeon named Roger Dence, who pushed Emma to her death because he performed a bad plastic surgery on her, which the victim didn't like and threatened Roger that she would denounce him. Later, Judge Hall sentenced Roger to life imprisonment for the brutal murder that he commit. Victim *'Emma Ternon' (she was pushed out of a tower building window) Murder Weapon *'Defenestration' Killer *'Roger Dence' Suspects Rachel Priest.png|Rachel Priest Rozalina Davidov.png|Rozalina Davidov Richard Dobbs.png|Richard Dobbs Josie Picket.png|Josie Picket Roger Dence.png|Roger Dence Killer's Profile *The killer eats sushi. *The killer uses lip balm. *The killer uses anti-aging cream. *The killer is 52 years old. *The killer wears a lab coat. Crime Scenes Scene 1.png|Square's Entrance Scene 2.jpg|Square Steps Newsroom Scene.png|Newsroom Scene 4.jpg|Rachel Priest's Desk Scene 5.jpg|Casino's Top Floor Scene 6.jpg|Casino Games Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Square's Entrance. (Clues: Victim's Body, Blank Sticky Notes, Tablet Computer, Identity Card) *Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00) *Examine Blank Sticky Notes. (Result: Meeting with Rachel Priest) *Quiz Rachel about the victim. *Investigate Newsroom. (Clue: Pile of Folders) *Examine Pile of Folders. (Result: Emma's Files) *Confront Rachel about her files on Emma. *Examine Tablet Computer. (Result: Unlocked Tablet Computer) *Ask Rozalina about the victim. *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Ask Richard about hiring Emma's services. *Investigate Casino's Top Floor. (Clue: Torn Photograph) *Examine Torn Photograph. (Result: Photograph) *Question the crazy old lady. *Analyze Photograph. (03:00:00) *Ask Roger about his row with Emma. *Investigate Rachel Priest's Desk. (Clues: Broken Hard Drive, Necklace) *Examine Broken Hard Drive. (Result: Hard Drive) *Analyze Hard Drive. (06:00:00) *Question Rozalina about enslaving Emma. *Examine Necklace. (Result: Necklace Molecules: Unknown Molecules) *Examine Unknown Molecules. (Result: Molecule Results: Anti-aging Cream) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Quizz Josie about the casino. *Investigate Casino Games. (Clue: Diamond Ring) *Examine Diamond Ring. (Result: Diamond Serial Number) *Analyze Diamond Serial Number. (00:30:00) *Talk to Richard about proposing to Emma. *Investigate Square Steps. (Clues: Glass Shard, Broken Dictaphone) *Examine Glass Shard. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (06:00:00) *Examine Broken Dictaphone. (Result: Emma's Dictaphone) *Find out why Roger was threatening Emma. *Examine Broken Memory Chip. (Result: Memory Chip) *Analyze Memory Chip. (06:00:00) *Arrest the killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Talk to Richard Dobbs about the drug-accusations. *Investigate Square's Entrance. (Clue: Red Box) *Examine Red Box. (Result: Cocaine Kit) *Examine Cocaine Box. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (03:00:00) *Talk to Richard Dobbs about his drug-accusations. (Reward: 100 XP) *See how Rachel Priest is doing. *Investigate Newsroom. (Clue: Notebook) *Examine Notebook. (Result: Emma's Clients' List) *Give the phonebook to Rachel Priest. (Reward: Burger) *See what the problem is with Josie Picket. *Investigate Casino Games. (Clue: Magician's Suitcase) *Examine Magician's Suitcase. (Result: Fortune Card) *Examine Fortune Card. (Result: Josie's Fortune Card) *Give her Tarot card to Josie Picket. (Reward: Lucky Jacket,' Lucky Hat') *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *This case, The Death of Rosa Wolf (Case #1), Innocence Lost (Case #19) and Marked for Death (Case #39) are the only cases in Grimsborough in which two of the suspects are arrested. **Curiously, the two suspects, Richard Dobbs and Susan Peck, didn't commit the murder but got arrested for the same reason: drug use. *This case is one of the many cases in which Chief Samuel King doesn't make an appearance in the beginning. *This case, The Lake's Bride and The Reaper and the Geek are the only cases in which the murder weapon is an action (defenestration, drowning and pushed to death). *This case is the first case in the game that will not require stars to go to the Additional Investigation. *The related games, Magical Ride and My Shops, appear in the crime scenes, Square's Entrance and Square Steps, respectively. Navigation Category:Cases of Grimsborough Category:Financial Center Category:Cases